<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anybody by LovelessWorld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540060">Anybody</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessWorld/pseuds/LovelessWorld'>LovelessWorld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, YUNOELLE RIGHTS 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessWorld/pseuds/LovelessWorld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on and touch me, do I belong to anybody?" Sequel to Moonstruck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noelle Silva/Yuno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anybody</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IM BACK WITH MORE YUNOELLES!! They're supposed to be 20 ish in this, sorry if it flops :/</p>
<p>Inspired by the song by Dead Sara</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"I'm lost, you're lost, but you know we're not lonely"</em>
</p>
<p>Four years after they met, Yuno found himself in deep. </p>
<p>Noelle was very much like her element, he thought; she was turbulent and yet gentle, raging yet kind. And much like he would in water he found himself drowning in her, consumed with thoughts of the haughty princess from dawn til dusk. She haunted his dreams and tamed his nightmares, leaving him to wake cold and frustrated that she wasn't actually there. Unfortunately for him, though, she was smitten with his best friend, and he couldn't bring himself to tear them apart. So he settled for watching her from afar, ignoring Bell's snarky comments and involuntarily daydreaming about sweeping her off her feet.</p>
<p>So when he arrived at the festival, Yuno expected to get his heart broken. The crack running along its side elongated every day, and here it'd finally shatter. He'd have to pick up the pieces on his own and everything would be fine after that. He would probably just throw himself into his training until he forgot her name. </p>
<p>The last thing he'd considered was to witness Mimosa kissing Asta in front of the crowd. Yuno gaped slightly as Mimosa declared her love for the runt of their orphanage, Asta's eyes sparkling as he decreed his feelings were the same. A flash of silver whipped past Yuno's peripheral vision and before he knew what he was doing he'd taken off after Noelle, realizing just what had happened. </p>
<p>Yuno cursed. He wished it'd been him crying instead. </p>
<p>"Hey," it took only a minute to catch up with her, his hand wrapped gently around her wrist to stop her from leaving entirely. "Where are you going?" She struggled in his grasp, her eyes swollen and red. "Let me go," she complained. "I don't want to be here."</p>
<p>"It's dark," he mumbled. "At least let me walk you home." She slumped. "Fine," she grumbled. "But only because it's dark."</p>
<p>It was a short and silent walk back to the Black Bulls' base, Yuno keeping his hands shoved in his pockets as Noelle shuffled her feet. He glanced at her from time to time, wondering if he should speak or remain silent. When they reached the base she sighed heavily, shivering lightly from the cold. "Thanks," she mumbled. He nodded. "...Are you sure you'll be alright alone?" She froze, unsure. In truth she'd appreciate the company, but she couldn't ask him to stay. Besides, it wasn't like she lived alone. Asta especially would want to know what was going on, and Charmy would be on her case, not to mention that fairy girl that followed Yuno around. She squirmed under his gaze, unable to answer. He took a step forward, reaching out to touch her shoulder. Noelle turned to him with glossy eyes, her nose still red either from crying or the cold. To his surprise she threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his shirt. Yuno hesitantly wrapped one arm around her waist and petted her hair with his free hand, taking the opportunity to pull her in as close as he could. For a few moments they stood there, Noelle rocking back and forth on her feet while Yuno held onto her like a vice, savoring the moment as if she were going to vaporize in his arms. </p>
<p>Everything that happened after was accidental. The way his thumb caressed her cheek was entirely unconscious, as was her reaching up to cup his face tenderly. When their lips touched a wave of something unfamiliar and exhilarating ran down his spine as his hands flew to her waist, pulling her by the hips and eliminating the space between them. Noelle was first to break the kiss, looking up at him with a cloudy gaze and breathing heavily. She looked perfect like that, hair slightly tousled and cheeks just the right amount of pink. It made him think about scenarios he shouldn't entertain. </p>
<p>"Sorry," he whispered. "I should go." Noelle shook her head. "Don't be," she pulled him down by the collar and kissed him again, softly and almost desperately this time. "I can't," Yuno mumbled, even as he leaned in to kiss her a third time. "I want to," A fourth time. "But--"</p>
<p>"But what?"</p>
<p>Yuno gritted his teeth. "You're vulnerable right now," He pushed her away, holding her at arm's length. "I can't take advantage of that." Noelle pouted. "Why? I'm asking you to." She stepped forward and leaned up again, only to be stopped by his finger on her lips. "Because," he whispered. "I care about you."</p>
<p>"You do?"</p>
<p>"I do," his voice was softer, gentler than she'd ever heard it. "Very much so." </p>
<p>They stood in silence for a moment, both staring as if to see into each other's souls. Noelle reached up to cup his cheeks again, pulling him to her level so that their foreheads touched. "Kiss me one more time, then," she requested. Yuno sighed, knowing he would oblige. His lips brushed hers again before he pulled away, knowing that if he kissed her how he wanted to he would end up staying. She ran her thumb along his cheekbone and stepped back, her hands trailing down his arms until she was holding his hands. "Thanks for walking me home," she said. He nodded. "Of course," he kissed her hand, keeping eye contact as she blushed furiously and hid her face. "I'll see you tomorrow, <em>princess."</em> She scoffed at his nickname for her, not missing the affection that laced his voice where there used to be nothing but sarcasm. "Yeah. See you tomorrow."</p>
<p>Noelle smiled to herself as she went inside, closing the door with one more glance in Yuno's direction and a soft "bye." He waved lazily, slightly dazed from the events of the night. </p>
<p>Perhaps they were both in deep. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>